1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for transmitting a large-capacity file during a video call in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase in the use of wireless communication and the increase of the wireless channel capacity, the necessity for Unified Communication (UC) is gradually increasing. The unified communication refers to a single system into which all communication means including a video call system as well as messenger, email, and phone call systems are incorporated, and unifies networks, communication equipment, software, etc., thereby implementing a use environment into which all communication systems of a company are incorporated on the basis of the Internet. The employment of the UC enables not only a rapid communication regardless of the location in a company, but also an extension to a mobile office environment using a smart phone.
In the unified communication environment, a user may send or receive a necessary document during a video call, and may sometimes share a large-capacity file. Although it is true that wireless channel capacity is increasing, the channel capacity is still limited. Further, in a wireless environment of the 3rd generation, the channel capacity is not sufficient even for only the video call. Therefore, for convenience which a user can actually feel, a situation requiring channel allocation between data required for a video call and the other data may occur.
Conventionally, in order to transmit a file to a counterpart terminal during a video call, the file is additionally transmitted together with video call data without deforming the video call image, or is transmitted by executing a separate file transmission application after the video call is terminated.
However, when a file is additionally transmitted without deforming a video call image during a video call, if the bandwidth for transmitting two types of information (video call information and transmission file information) is not sufficient, not only the file transmission time is delayed but video call image packets may also be lost or delayed, which degrades the quality of the video call.
Meanwhile, when a file is transmitted by executing a separate file transmission application after the video call is terminated, a user is required to control a separate file transmission application after the video call is terminated and execute the separate file transmission application, which may be inconvenient for the user. In other words, when the user wants to go on having the video call even after transmitting the file, the user should execute the video call program again, which gives inconvenience to the user and degrades use convenience for the user.
Therefore, a method and an apparatus for efficiently transmitting a file during a video call is necessary.